


Mafia's Rule

by Marybunnie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dark, Dark Philza, Dark SBI, Dark Technoblade, Dark Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Gen, Kidnapping, Mob boss Philza, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Right hand Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, There are only platonic relationships in this btw, They eventually warm up to tommy btw, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, bro I don't know how to tag this, no beta we die with our last canon heart, villain Philza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: 16 year old orphan Tommy wants nothing more than to take down the Assonnata Mafia.The criminal organization that took his parents from him. They had ruined his life and now he would ruin theirs.But what happens when Tommy fucks up the plan and unfortunately catches the eye of the most feared family in l'manburg?(Basically they will kidnap him, make him their son basically, all that overprotectiveness borderline unhealthy family dynamics, oh and also Tubbo gets his fair share of pain in this too )
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 308
Kudos: 1251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's time to admit that I actually like these stupid Minecraft roleplays lmao. Who knew that I'd end up in this fandom after watching some badass animatics? sure as hell not me
> 
> I admit that I've been watching for like a week and I don't know everything about the lore/history but I couldn't help but want to write this!
> 
> It's just so interesting.
> 
> Oh yeah this is also important! This is a pretty dark and mature fic dealing with disturbing themes so read at your discretion. Also these are characters, not about the actors who play them.
> 
> Anyway enough rambling! Enjoy the story and feel free to leave me a comment telling me ur thoughts! Enjoy!!! :D

“You fucker!” Tommy snapped at the bouncer who refused to let him into the club. The broad, muscular man had stood in front of the entrance, spared one glance at the approaching blonde teenager, and simply shook his head “no”.

Tommy grumbled more profanities to himself. The blasted bloke would not even give him the chance to use his fake id that Tubbo had spent the whole of yesterday evening meticulously crafting.

Tommy sighed as he walked away from the entrance. There had to be another way in. He and Tubbo had worked too hard for this moment. They would finally bring down the Assonnata Mafia group and justice would be served. The city would be free from all of their crime and tyranny and more importantly, Tommy would have avenged his parent’s death.

Tommy smiled as his earpiece connected him with Tubbo.

“This is why I should have gone instead Tommy. I told you that you look too young to be 18!” Tubbo scolded him. Tommy could imagine his friend at his desk in their crappy little apartment, shaking his head at his friend’s idiocy.

“Ok yeah you were right dickhead, you want a trophy for that?” Tommy sassed him as he observed his surroundings.

“No, Tommy, I want you to not fuck this up for the both of us. This is the best shot that we will probably ever have of taking down those rotten bastards.” Tubbo said resolutely.

Tommy nodded to himself. “Sorry Tubbo. I’ll do this right. I promise. But we have a problem, I need to get in the club now. The Dream team just pulled up. This deal will happen any minute now.”

“Dammit….” Tubbo cursed and Tommy heard the tell-tale clacking of Tubbo’s skilled fingers on his keyboard. “Okay...go around back, jump over that fence and do not get spotted. Go now! Quickly and remember the deal is happening on the main floor at the corner side. You got this Tommy!”

“Thanks, Tubbo,” Tommy smiled, grateful that he was not alone in this. Tubbo _-as well as most people in this city-_ had lost at the hands of the Assonnata. 

But no longer will they, that is if Tommy managed to pull this off.

Tommy pulled up hoodie and infiltrated the club as Tubbo instructed him.

Quickly, he found himself pushing past all the ladies dancing and all of the high men. He scowled. This place was disgusting. He could not wait to leave here.

Tommy made himself small as he blended into the crowd, eyeing the corner of the room where he and his men occupied.

‘He’ being Philza, the mafia boss, the don, the bloody king of L’manburg. That man had so much blood on his hands that it truly was a wonder how the glass he was holding didn’t have any vermillion prints on it.

He saw his son take the glass from his hand to give it to a server. It was the Blade. Technoblade to be specific. He was an absolute monster, the enforcer. He was the source of all of those stories that mothers made up to keep their troublesome children in line. He was well known for his cruelty to anyone, be it women to orphans.

Tommy felt a sweat start to break. _Fuck._ It was quite a terrifying thing. To be in such close proximity with these beasts. These monsters that would kill him without batting an eye in his direction.

Tommy took in a deep breath. He had to be calm. He could not fuck this up with his nerves right now. Tubbo deserved better than that, _hell_ , the whole city was counting on him even if they didn’t know it as yet.

Dream along with his entourage entered with the briefcase in his hand and Tommy felt his confidence re-emerge from within himself. He pulled out his camera and carefully pointed it at them.

He was too far away to hear what they were talking about, but he had a good shot of the white powder packages in the case. Dream had opened it to prove to Philza that it was not a scam.

But that wasn’t important now. What was important was that he could finally do it. He could finally get his revenge!

He pressed the button and waited for the picture to show up on the little screen.

The clicking and beeping of the camera was fine; the club music was far too loud to give away his position.

But that white flash of light directly at the most dangerous men in the city was a problem.

All of their heads snapped in his direction and Tommy found himself staring straight into Philza’s icy blue eyes. It felt like time had reached a standstill as they looked at each other.

Tommy should have run away but he did not. He just pursed his lips together, swallowed and then glared at the man as if to say, “I’m not afraid of you.”

But when Tommy saw Techno move towards him from the corner of his eye, he bolted.

“What are you waiting for? After him you idiots!” Technoblade shouted at his men and the next thing he knew; the gang was chasing Tommy up the stairs.

Tommy cursed as he saw that the exit was blocked. “Tubbo! The exit is blocked!”

“Up! Up! Go up!” Tubbo yelled at him over the call.

Tommy found himself barricaded up on the rooftop.

The cold drafts of the night itched his skin as he ran to the edge of the building, desperately looking for a way to escape.

“Tommy you have to jump quickly!” Tubbo urged him. “They are right behind you!”

“Are you mad? I’ll die!” Tommy shouted at him as he stared down at the ground before him. Fuck, he was really going to die here, either by techno’s blade or by gravity.

“Tommy you can make it onto the other building. There is a fire escape there. I know you can do this Tommy! You always brag about being more athletic than me,” Tubbo told him.

Tommy realised that this was it. It was now or never. He took a few steps back, heard Techno slam the door open and he sprinted to the ledge. 

He leaped about a metre gap and rolled onto the other roof. He stood up and dusted his clothes, stared Techno in his eyes, smirked and threw up two middle fingers at the man.

“Fuck you bitch!” Tommy yelled as he scaled down the fire escape and ran through the alley into the bustling crowd of night lovers, never to be seen again.

* * *

“Fucking kids…” Technoblade cursed as he walked towards his father who was enjoying another drink. 

Dream and his party had long gone, claiming that this was more exciting than he had thought it would be. That was complete bullshit though. Dream thrived off of chaos.

“I lost the brat. I’m sorry, dad. He couldn’t have gone too far. We’ll drag him back soon, I promise,” Technoblade told his father as he too had a drink.

Surprisingly, Philza did not seem upset about the matter. In fact, he had seemed more amused than anything.

“What is it?” Techno asked his father as he saw the older man grinning and laughing to himself.

“That kid is brave, _stupid,_ but brave, nonetheless. Go find ‘em. I want him alive,” Philza declared.

He took another sip of his drink.

“Contact Wilbur.”

Technoblade smirked. That poor kid did not stand a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah you guys are all so remarkable! I wasn't expecting all of those comments and it made me really happy and excited so I pumped out this chapter for you all. I'm super proud of it and this fic is so fun too write! Thanks for the support <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! Tell me what you think! :D

“Pah hah! We did it Tubbo! We fucking did!” Tommy exclaims with joy as he pushes through the crowd. Tommy wore the biggest, brightest smile on his face. He remembered that he always used to smile like this before his parents died.

He forgot what it felt like to be genuinely happy and thrilled to be alive. Those mafia bastards would not be able to catch him now! He was off scot-free.

He stopped celebrating when he realised that Tubbo was not responding.

“Tubbo? You there buddy?” Tommy asked as he lifted his hand and pressed it to his ear.

 _Crap_ , the earpiece was gone. It must have fallen off when he jumped buildings.

Tommy bit his lip. Hopefully Tubbo had enough sense to track his camera or something to find him because he sure as hell could not find his way back home by himself.

While he was off in his own world thinking about how he was going to get home and finally get a good night’s sleep for the first time in a very long time, he did not even realise that he had bumped into someone.

They collided and they both fell flat on their bottoms.

Tommy felt his anger flare up. “Watch where you’re going, dickhead!” He yelled as he stood up and dusted his clothes from the filth that came with the dirty streets.

He glared at the tall, lanky man still on the ground before him. His grey beanie had fallen off his head and landed directly into a puddle.

The stranger gawked at the very rude child in front of him. He jolted upwards to scold some manners into that child immediately.

“Who are you calling dickhead, you brat?” The man asked rhetorically, shaking his head at the boy in front of him. He even had the audacity to scowl at him. “First of all, you bumped into me and secondly, when you bump into someone by accident, regardless of who bumped into who, the polite thing to do is apologise to them, not swear at them!”

Tommy’s scowl deepened and he snarled at him, pointing a figure at the man who bent down to pick up his gross wet beanie. “So you admit it! You bumped into me!”

The man shook his head at the insolent child in front of him. He could not believe his ears.

“Wh- What?” Wilbur said in disbelief. “That was not the takeaway you were supposed to get from that!”

Tommy heaved out a heavy sigh as if he were the one dealing with an arrogant, ignorant rude child that clearly had never even heard of the term “manners”.

“Yeah, okay whatever. You’re lucky that I’m in a good mood tonight, lanky man. I’ll let this go! Good night,” Tommy bid his goodbyes, brushing past the man who stood there shell shocked.

This brat really was a piece of work. 

He decided to follow him, he could not just leave a kid alone on the streets so late at night. He may have been a crook, but he was not a huge fan of harming children, despite what those articles in the print said about him using child labour in one of his small businesses.

“Oi! Wait up kid!” He shouted after the lad, doing a light jog, and pushing through the crowd of people to reach him. Man, this kid was surprisingly fast.

He grabbed the young one’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

The boy turned and glared at him, trying to shrug off his grip. “What do you want? If you don’t let go, I’m going to scream that you’re a child predator and then they’re going to lock your sorry arse up for---”

“Ok yeah shut up. How old are you?” The man questioned him.

Tommy’s eyes widened even more as he began desperately pulling his arm away from the stranger.

“What? You have an age preference for the boys you kidnap and lock in your basement, you sick bastard?” Tommy asked as he struggled. This guy had a vice like grip on him and it was beginning to hurt. “Let go, god dammit!”

The man rolled his eyes and let go. “I’m not going to kidnap you. I am asking because you look like a kid that snuck out of his mummy and daddy’s house because they wouldn’t let you stay up to watch cartoons. I can’t let a kid wander these streets alone at night, especially when they look like a lost puppy.”

Tommy blushed. Was he really that easy to read? He thought he had a better poker face than that.

He was about to yell at the man again, but the man predicted this and held a pointed-up finger to him.

“Hush! I do not want to hear another peep out of you until we get somewhere indoors. We should not be out on the streets right now. The gangs in this area are pretty bad,” The man told the boy as he led the way.

Tommy followed him because he really did have nothing else to do but wait for Tubbo to track him. 

“What’s your name?” Tommy asked as he walked to the side of the tall man.

The man sighed. “You really don’t like following orders huh kid?”

Tommy gave him a little grin.

Wilbur could not help the upwards twitch of his lips as he looked at the lad.

“I’m Wilbur.” He introduced himself. “And you are?”

“Tommy.”

* * *

Tommy chomped on his burger greedily, ignoring the stink-eye that Wilbur was shooting at him.

“It truly is remarkable,” He whispered softly to himself and before Tommy could ask, he had continued. “You absolutely lack all common courtesy and manners fit for a 16-year-old kid.”

Tommy got annoyed again and began to yell at him, food still in his mouth. “I’m not a kid! I’m eighteen and for your information, my manners are absolutely perfect. Yours on the other hand...well…”

Wilbur shook his head at the lad. He had truly, in all his years in this world, had never met such a rude, self-absorbed teenager. 

“Yeah, alright kid. If you're eighteen years old then, I’m Dream,” Wilbur scoffed lightly.

Wilbur did not fail to notice how Tommy gulped a little too hard and tensed up a little. 

It was in his job description to be able to read people after all.

“Hey… I’m just joking,” Wilbur said, hoping to appease the boy. However, he had to admit that he was curious. “How do you know who Dream is?”

Tommy looked away from him. He opted to stare outside of the window instead. “Everyone knows who Dream is...he’s one of the monsters ruining this city.”

Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed slightly at that. Tommy seemed to turn venomous.

Tommy took a sip of his chocolate milkshake. “Thanks for the meal by the way. I mean you totally deserved to after bumping into me and ruining my jeans,” Tommy said idly, picking up his burger once more. It was rather good for a rinky-dink diner. He should bring Tubbo here sometime to celebrate their win.

Wilbur felt an aneurysm forming and he struggled to refrain from yelling at the boy. “You were the one who ruined my beanie!”

Tommy reluctantly gave a sheepish grin. He glanced at the grey fabric drying on the windowsill.

“Hey, you should have been paying attention my friend. The streets are dangerous y’know? Especially so late at night.” Tommy shook his head in mock disapproval.

Wilbur sighed deeply. This brat really was just trouble. He could not wait till his parents came to pick him up.

“How much longer will your parents be?” Wilbur asked, stealing a chip from Tommy, and eating it.

“They’re dead.”

Wilbur coughed as he choked on the fries. “Oh my god, I’m sorry,” He apologised sincerely.

Now he felt bad for telling of the boy. He really did have no one to teach him proper manners.

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago and I’m over it now,” Tommy lied. “Well, I will be soon enough anyway. My parents’ killers are going to prison pretty soon.”

Tommy winked at him, taking another sip.

Wilbur just stared at him for a while, trying to process this development. Tommy really was more than what meets the eyes

“I hope so too, Tommy,” Wilbur agreed. “Hey, do you want some cherry pie? They make the world’s best pie here. I swear on my life!”

Tommy rolled his eyes. Everyone said that. He snickered. “Yeah, sure why not? You’re paying after all.”

Wilbur got up and approached the counter to order the dessert. He smiled victoriously to himself. He had gotten the boy to ease up a little. He clearly was not over his parent’s death. It was not a common feeling that Wilbur let himself indulge in, but he was feeling quite sympathetic for the boy.

Even if he were eighteen (even though he is definitely not), he still would have been too young for such a tragedy.

Wilbur sighed to himself. If Philza was here, he would have adopted the boy on the spot.

Wilbur smiled to himself as he realised how ridiculously accurate that notion was.

Right when he received the plate, his phone decided to ring. 

Tommy looked at him and Wilbur apologetically smiled at him. He saw Tommy pout as he pulled out his phone to answer the call instead of ignoring it and bringing the kid his pie.

Wilbur rolled his eyes. _So childish._

“Hello, this is Wilbur Assonnata speaking,” Wilbur addressed the caller formally, just to fuck with him.

“Fuck off Wilbur, you know it’s me. I’m literally the only one who calls you,” Technoblade, his twin brother snapped at him annoyed.

“Okay calm down, who pissed in your cereal today?” Wilbur asked nonchalantly as he took a dab of whip cream from his pie and popped it into his mouth.

“This fucking little shit got a picture of the deal this evening Wil. It had me and dad in it. You gotta find him before he compromises all of us,” Techno urged him.

Wilbur grew serious and stood up from his relaxed disposition against the counter.

“Give me the details, brother. I’ll get him,” Wilbur turned on his business persona. He was the Assonnata’s acquirer right now, not the same laid-back Wilbur he was a minute ago.

“He’s 5’9, very skinny, white, has short blonde hair and it was dark, I couldn’t see his eyes properly. He was wearing a hideous red tee and the most horrendous pair of jeans I’ve ever seen in my life, Wil,” Techno shuddered as he recalled the image of that kid.

Wilbur’s whole body tensed up as he processed that description. No, it couldn’t be….

He glanced at Tommy, happily drinking his shake, and bouncing his leg with too much energy.

“About 16 years old? Hell of speed and incredibly arrogant and insolent?” Wilbur queried as he tracked Tommy’s every movement.

“Uh yeah…. that was pretty accurate...how did you?” Techno asked, genuinely surprised at how Wil knew all of that. His brother was an incredible asset, but he did not think he was _that_ quick at his job.

“I have him,” Wilbur said calmly as he took note of the camera resting on the boy’s lap.

“Woah okay, um dad said he wanted him alive so don’t kill him okay?” Techno notified his brother.

Wilbur nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see you soon, bye brother.”

Wilbur ended the call, grabbed the plate after spiking it and went back to the table and sat down.

“Eat up kid!” Wilbur said cheerily and smiled at him. It did not reach his eyes but of course Tommy was too preoccupied with shoving the dessert into his pie hole to even notice.

Tommy soon felt himself becoming really tired. But he could not sleep, not until he met Tubbo and…

Tommy’s head fell onto the table and Wilbur quickly shoved the plate away so his face would not have been smashed against it.

He did not want to have to clean up that mess.

He sighed as he looked at the kid, peacefully dozing off, his hand lax on the camera that would incriminate his family’s empire.

“Sorry kid,” Wilbur apologised, meaning it for once, as he took the camera and the boy into his arms and carried him out of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh it's like 2:30 am and I'm not editing this shit rn lmaooooo
> 
> But I'll post it now so when I wake up at midday tomorrow, I'll see some nice comments XD
> 
> Edit: I'm up now and I forgot to plug in my other fic agfjgafhf
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833351
> 
> It's an angsty tubbo fic where the sbi kidnap him to replace tommy after he dies. Hope u enjoy!
> 
> Also Everyone seems to have this perception that Tubbo is worried sick about Tommy and---
> 
> You know what? I'll put that in the end notes as to not spoil this chapter ;)

Tommy groaned in pain as he woke up. His head was absolutely killing him. He has not had such a terrible headache in a while and he would never admit it to anyone, but it hurt like a bitch.

“Augh,” Tommy moaned as he blinked, trying to clear away his bleary vision.

He found himself in a particularly dim room. “Wait a minute... my apartment isn’t this shitty,” Tommy whispered to himself and in the next second of processing where the fuck he was, he let out a loud gasp.

That tall weird lanky fella had fucking kidnapped him!

Tommy did not understand why. He wasn’t that rude to him.

Tommy felt like an idiot. Why did he trust food from a stranger? 

Tommy should have already known that looks can be deceiving.

Tommy winced as he became aware of the ropes tied tightly around his sensitive skin. His skinny wrists and ankles were tied securely to the most uncomfortable chair in the universe. 

Sure, he was being dramatic but hey, he was just fucking kidnapped and had no idea where the fuck he was.

Then the door creeped open and Tommy stopped his futile frantic struggles against his restraints and stared at the entrance to the room.

It was Technoblade. His long pink locks were tied back into a ponytail and his suit was gone. In its stead was a pair of black trousers and a long-sleeved white shirt. His shirt did not have any blood on it, so Tommy hoped that was a good sign that Technoblade was feeling merciful tonight.

“You little bitch,” Technoblade seethed venomously at the wide-eyed young boy tied to the chair.

Yeah, scratch that. Technoblade was going to kill him.

Tommy said a quick prayer to literally any god that would listen. He prayed for Tubbo to be okay without him and to not miss him too much.

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, have you?” Technoblade asked and before Tommy could even open his mouth to answer, Technoblade had continued his rant. “No, of course not, cause you are a fucking idiotic piece of shit.”

Tommy frowned to himself as he glared at the older man before him. Tommy did not have to be able to read body language to tell that Technoblade was livid and wanted to beat the living shit out of him.

“You blew our fucking deal that the boss has been planning for months and then- then-” Technoblade guffawed in disbelief and he spread his arms out wide. “Then you fucking had the audacity to try and sell us out to the cops! Do you realise how fucking stupid that was?”

Tommy pursed his lips and he sat there quietly, allowing the lunatic in front of him to vent out his frustrations. Oh, how Tommy wants to shout right back at him. This murderer, this monster in front of him was acting like Tommy had been the one to kidnap him.

He opened his mouth, which was quite a stupid thing to do when your laid bare in chair, vulnerable to a clearly volatile man.

“Listen fuckface, it wasn’t a stupid plan and I--Ah!” Tommy yelled in pain as Technoblade fisted the hair at the back of his head, pulling hard.

Technoblade lifted his head back, forcing them to make eye contact. Technoblade had a mad look on his face, as if he were planning all they ways he could murder Tommy whilst Tommy just had a pinched, pained expression as he tried to escape the clutches of the enforcer.

“Shut your mouth,” Technoblade commanded coolly, narrowing his eyes as he observed the irritating child in his cell. Most of his guests would have already shit themselves by now but this kid…

This kid was well, as Philza said, brave but stupid.

Technoblade pulled the blonde’s hair harder and he hissed at him, glaring directly at the boy’s frightened gaze.

“You threatened the Assonnata. You threatened Philza and you threatened me when you took that fucking photo. I don’t take well to threats, boy,” Technoblade spat with disdain as he scornfully let go of the shaking kid and pushed him back into the chair back roughly. “I’ll kill you right now, right here and it would not be merciful. I would make your last few miserable moments on this earth a living hell. That’s what happens to people who mess with my family.”

Technoblade fixed his hair, eyed the trembling teen, and turned his back to him, shaking his head. 

He muttered. “I don’t know why Philza wants you alive. If it were up to me, you would be at the bottom of a river by now.”

“Fuck you!” Tommy cursed at him.

Technoblade spun around, looked at him as if he were a pest and then shoved a gag into his mouth before leaving, closing and locking the door and enveloping the shaking young boy in cold unwelcoming darkness.

The only benefit was that no one could see the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Wilbur was the next to interrupt Tommy’s internal planning of his grand escape plan. He decided that he needed to get out of this place before Technoblade decided to change his mind and slaughter him right then and there.

Wilbur looked at him with sympathetic eyes as he walked slowly towards the bound boy. He stood in front of him and took in the state that Tommy was in. 

He sighed regretfully. “I’m sorry about all of this Tommy. But I had no choice… you could have gotten us all into a lot of trouble and we cannot be having that kind of threat looming over us. Surely you must understand why I did what I did, right?”

Tommy simply glared up at the older man. If only looks could kill, Wilbur would have been five feet under right now.

Wilbur’s face dropped at the sight. He knew that Tommy would not have pleased with him and honestly, who could blame him? No one likes to be drugged and kidnapped. But it had to be done. Wilbur would never let anyone harm his family, not even this endearing orphan boy.

The truth was that Wilbur had no- and still has no- plans of hurting the boy. He had actually quite enjoyed his company after he got past all of that belligerent attitude that the young teen loved to throw his way.

Wilbur removed the gag gently in the hopes that would ease the tension and get the boy to stop glaring daggers at him.

Needless to say, that was a mistake.

Tommy wasted no time in hurling curses at his kidnapper.

“You motherfucker! You lied to me! Pretended to care about a kid on the streets but you were just like all the other sick fucks in the mafia! You are a sick bastard and I hope that you choke---”

Wilbur shoved the gag back in the young boy’s mouth. Wilbur understood that Tommy felt wronged and betrayed and that he needed to vent but Wilbur did not like being cursed at, especially not from one so young.

“I’ll let that little swearing fit go for now because I know you're upset Tommy,” Wilbur said as he gently cupped the boy’s cheek to face him. They looked at each other. Wilbur’s eyes were kind and sweet and Tommy’s filled with rage and the beginning formations of hatred.

“But you need to understand Tommy. No one will hurt you as long as you’re good, okay? I won’t let them. I promise.”

Tommy looked unimpressed. As if the promise of this gang member would mean anything to him. Tommy hated how much betrayal and hurt he felt from this man he had barely known. It should not have hurt him this much, but he was a kid and still naive. He had thought they had a bond.

“You’ll be good for us, right Toms?”

Psh...he truly was an idiot.

Wilbur removed the gag, hoping for a positive reply from Tommy.

“You can’t do shit! You are a fucking liar and a bloody lunatic if you think that I will ever, ever trust anything that comes out of your mouth again!” Tommy screamed at him, pulling at his binds. “Let me go, you fucker!”

Wilbur closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before sighing heavily. He spared one last disappointed glance at Tommy before turning and leaving the room. 

As Wilbur walked away, wincing at the sounds of Tommy’s cries, he knew that it was a foolish thought but some small part of him had hoped that Tommy would not despise him. After all, it wasn’t like he was going to die now, was it?

* * *

Tommy had no idea what time it was when Philza had entered the small room.

All he knew was that he hated the man standing before him, analysing him like he was the most interesting nuisance in the world.

It made Tommy’s blood boil with rage. Was this how he had looked at his parents before brutally murdering them?

“I’m terribly sorry about this, my dear boy. I would have come earlier but I was preoccupied with some business. Still, that is no excuse for keeping company waiting,” The mafia don told him in a lamenting tone, as if he was truly upset about hindering his day, no scratch that, his whole life.

“I must also apologise for my sons. I should have known they would have disobeyed me and snuck down here to chat with you,” Philza sighed dramatically to himself, as if his son’s poor manners were the worst crime they have committed. Tommy scoffed at him.

“But that is the thing about fatherhood, Tommy. You’re always apologising for your kid’s mistakes…” Philza said softly as he observed Tommy with a look that the young boy could not decipher.

“Where are your parents, Tommy? Will they apologise for your poor actions today?” Philza asked condescendingly.

“None of your fucking business!” Tommy snapped at him, pushing his upper body out as if to appear threatening to the older man.

Philza barks out a laugh. “So no then.”

Then he grabs the young boy’s face in his hand roughly, examining him intently.

Tommy’s nerves were through the roof. Why had he yelled at the mafia don? God he was going to die, wasn’t he? At least he would be reunited with his parents.

“Naive...but I see potential in you,” Philza mumbled more to himself than to the boy. “What do you say, Tommy? Want to become part of my little family?”

“No!” Tommy yelled, yanking his face away from the criminal’s calloused hand.

Philza tilted his head. “Why not? Surely you must hate being alone?”

That was all it took for his intense anger and hatred to boil over. 

“You fucking killed my family! I will never join your fucked up gang, you old bastard!”

“I can kill Tubbo too if that is what you want,” Philza suggested casually, as if they were deciding where to have brunch.

Tommy froze. He just stared at the mafia boss with wide eyes and a slightly opened, dry mouth.

“Oh yes, we know about Tubbo. You see he tried to track your camera and despite his many, many efforts to block his signal, we caught him. What can I say? My guy was better than your guy,” Philza explained, a small cruel smile coming onto his face as he stared at the petrified boy.

Philza almost felt bad. Almost. He stroked his cheek with a finger gently, as if he did not want to damage the young boy. Tommy flinched against his will.

“They are one their way to retrieve him right now actually. I am going to give you some time, Tommy and when I come back, I hope that you will have made a suitable decision. For Tubbo’s sake of course.”

Philza ruffled his hair as if he were just teasing a puppy before turning away and leaving the poor boy alone.

Tommy cried silently to himself. What was he going to do? And more importantly, what were they going to do with Tubbo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now as I was saying. Y'all were acting like Tubbo is hyperventilating from the stress of Tommy being missing but liKE... Tubbo has his own problems coming his way very soon. He has no time to worry for Tommy kjgjVLHVCBUB


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Tutto per l'Assonnata e tutto per te’
> 
> All for the Assonnata and all for yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww you all were so sweet when I asked what y'all wanted. As a wise author once said, you melt me :')
> 
> Ps. I've been dabbling in dnf recently so that only platonic relationships tag might change ;P
> 
> djsakha anyway, I checked my statistics and what the actual fuck, there is literally so many of you subscribed to this story. Like whaaaat, come on and talk to me! There's way to many of you subscribed for me to only be getting 50 comments per chapter. It doesn't have to be anything grand or complicated. I just like getting feedback and hearing your thoughts so plz plz plz comment. It means a lot to me. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll let you enjoy the chapter now! Happy reading :D

“Yes sir. Understood sir,” Ranboo said in that deep, monotone voice of his as he held the cell phone in one hand, the other on his keyboard, busily typing away. “Rest assured. We will acquire the target right away.”

There was a beep and Ranboo pocketed his phone, both of his hands now on the keyboard and his eyes glued on his monitor as he tracked the target’s location. This “Tubbo'' fella was pretty good if it was taking Ranboo this much longer than usual to triangulate his location based on his personal IP address. It was impressive, really, it was constantly shifting and changing as if he had a random VPN network available. However, in computing nothing is ever truly random.

Ranboo was the best hacker in the underground and many people require his services. He didn’t get that title by being mediocre. He could crack something open faster than one can blink but this “Tubbo” had set up so many intricate manoeuvres to protect himself. It really was admirable.

However, it was not impressive enough as Ranboo finally managed to bypass all of the protocols in place and he gained the target’s address. Ranboo immediately texted it to Niki; she would see it after her current mission was complete. 

Meanwhile, Ranboo rolled back in his chair and turned to face Eret. Eret was a very tall, handsome, and deadly man. He was the silent assassin of the Assonnata, well versed in poisons and all tools made to kill. Guns, knives, missiles, you name it. There was even a rumour that he managed to kill a rival gang member with a spoon. God alone knows how he pulled that off.

Needless to say, no one willingly wanted to get on this guy’s radar. He was truly a monster that would be as terrifying as the legendary Technoblade, if only he wanted to come out of the shadows and expose himself to the world. But no, this man with so much blood on his hands, also carried many secrets that Ranboo has still yet to learn despite working with him for nearly 8 years.

“#341 Snow Chester lane,” Ranboo said as he crossed his legs and examined Eret’s body language.

Eret immediately pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on and straightened up. He pushed up his glasses, fixed his coat on and turned to leave.

“You’re not allowed to kill the target, Eret. Rough him up but the boss wants him alive,” Ranboo called after him.

The only response he got was the loud bang of Eret slamming his door shut. He sighed as he realised that he would have to replace it if people kept abusing his door like that.

Ranboo turned back to his monitor and began working once more. He hoped that this “Tubbo” guy was smart and did not put up too much of a fight. Ranboo found himself wishing to talk to the hacker that managed to hinder him for a while.

After all, life tended to be boring when you were at the top of the food chain.

* * *

Eret strode down the street, ignoring the incessant screams of young children and yammering shop keepers desperate to sell anything to the young man donning a coat worth more than they could ever make in their pitiful lives combined. 

Eret had no time for them. He had a mission. He needed to obtain the asset and deliver him as quickly as possible. 

That was his duty. That was his purpose. 

‘Tutto per l'Assonnata e tutto per te’

He lived by those words that he had inked into his very being. Both metaphorically and physically, of course, he had it tattooed on his lower arm in dark tones and it was also the only thing that kept him grounded enough to do what he did for a living.

Killing people wasn’t easy unless you had a conviction and The Assonnata was his. 

But he did indeed miss the times when peace was…

Eret snapped out of his wistful solitude when he felt eyes on him. 2 o’clock, on top of that building, near the edge. Eret turned and glared in that direction, directly into the lens that was narrowed down on him.

The spy jolted backwards, grabbed his gear, and immediately began to run away.

Eret smirked. This would be fun. “Not so fast, little rat.”

Eret sprinted after the hooded man. He’d catch him and keep him alive for as long as his methods would allow him. Hopefully, he wouldn’t succumb to his blood loss before Eret found out who sent him to spy on him. That would be a shame…

Eret bumped into many, never looking back to apologise as he kept his eyes locked on the rat. He was so close to him now. He would grab him and wring every little secret from that wretch’s miserable little neck in less than a minute.

“Look out!” Someone screamed as Eret almost got hit by a car. Eret scowled at the driver, shooting his bloodlust at the innocent driver for a second before shifting his anger to the spy.

But the spy was nowhere to be found. Eret had fumbled and let him escape.

Eret bit his lip and slammed his fist down into a lamp post. 

“God fucking damn it!” Eret cursed.

Suddenly, Eret felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind and the next thing he knew, there was a young brown haired teenage boy crying out in pain as he gripped his finger on the floor.

Eret swallowed as he observed the young boy. Could not have possibly been older than 18. He had such a baby face and was so very small. Eret almost felt bad for attacking the lad and throwing him on the floor.

When the boy gradually got to his feet, figure smaller than it should have already been as he caved into himself in fear and pain, still holding his probably broken finger to himself protectively, Eret felt something he had not allowed himself to feel in a long time.

He felt guilt. 

The boy swallowed hard and outstretched his shaking hand to give him something. Eret looked down at the offering.

“Y-your wallet fell out of y-your pocket s-sir. I-I just wanted to re- return it. S-sorry,” the young one said in a wobbly voice, tears leaking down his chubby cheeks and brown eyes, eyeing the assassin with so much terror that Eret felt his heart ache.

It was such a strange and foreign feeling. Eret had almost forgotten that he had a heart.

Eret sighed at the obviously shaken up boy in front of him. Poor kid, he didn’t deserve Eret’s bloodthirsty rage thrust upon him. Especially not when he did something that Eret would have never expected someone in this wretched city to do, much less a teenager. Really, what kind of kid finds a wallet and chases down the owner just to return it? L’manburg didn’t breed virtuous souls like this one before him and Eret had just harmed one intentionally.

God, as Niki would way say, he was such a dick.

“I’m sorry kid, you startled me, and I reacted out of caution. Thank you for returning this to me, it is very important,” Eret apologised truthfully. The wallets held some very important calling cards in them, and it would have been such a hassle to have to replace them all. Plus, that old piece of leather also held a certain amount of sentimental value in it, not that Eret would ever admit it out loud.

The child nodded a bit too quickly. He was definitely still afraid. His shifting eyes, desperately looking for an escape and his feet that kept shifting his body weight gave away just how uncomfortable he was. Eret did not blame him. Everyone reacted to his presence like that almost all of the time.

“What’s your name? And may I see your hand? I need to see how badly you are injured,” Eret said as he looked at the shy boy in front of him. Did he always avoid eye contact like this? Or was this because Eret accidentally traumatised the boy? Eret found himself wondering. He should not let himself ponder too long though, that would be a distraction and he did not indulge those willingly.

“T-Tubbo,” Tubbo answered in a hushed voice before giving Eret his hand. He looked up bashfully and Eret stared right back at his innocent, eyes filled with tears. He looked like a broken little dove. Poor thing was still shaking; Eret could feel the tremors against his palm. 

“And you are?” he asked shyly, surprisingly his voice did not tremble.

Eret smiled as he examined the finger before looking at the young boy.

“I’m Eret. It’s nice to meet you Tubbo,” Eret said and the words sounded as well as felt sincere.

Tubbo relaxed a little at the smile. It was subtle and only Eret would be able to pick up on something like that. He smiled again as Tubbo bobbed his head. This kid was bashful and cute. Eret found himself being endeared.

“Well, Tubbo, I know a shop right around here. Let’s get this sprained finger of yours all patched up, okay?” Eret chirped, voice uncharacteristically pleasant. Eret told himself it was to ease the boy’s worries and not because he actually enjoyed this kid who simply radiated refreshing innocence and kindness.

“Okay!” Tubbo agreed and he followed the man to their destination.

* * *

In Eret’s world of bloodshed and murder, there tended to be inconspicuous places where you could drop in with a bullet wound in your abdomen in the middle of the night and this “Clinic” was just one of them. Of course, Eret could not tell the boy that so he instead opted to tell him a little lie.

“This is my friend’s clinic. He trained in Glasgow and his work is phenomenal. He’s helped me out quite a lot over the years, so I trust him to take good care of you,” Eret told Tubbo, holding the door open for the young boy to enter the little building. 

Tubbo hesitated before entering the building, whispering a soft “Thank you” to the older man. 

Eret granted him a smile. God, this kid was too cute. He was just like Eret’s bunny rabbit when he was kid. Eret shook his head and followed him into the building.

“Sam! We need your help! This kid’s finger needs urgent medical attention right away!” Eret hollered out as he took a seat on a navy-blue loveseat. He gestured for Tubbo to sit as well. 

Eret laughed at the worried look Tubbo had shot at him. “Your finger’s going to be alright kid. I just said that so he would rush out faster.”

Before Tubbo could respond, the man, Sam rushed out from behind a door, with a med kit in his hand and towels and other napkins bundled in the other. 

“Let me see, quickly child!” Sam rushed the poor boy and practically grabbed his hand. Sam’s panicked demeanour quickly shifted into an annoyed one.

He gave Eret a pointed look who just returned a cheeky smile. “This is a freaking sprain, Eret. Hell, you could take care of this!”

Eret barked out a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, I know, Sam. But you’re the best and this kid deserves the best treatment around.”

Finally, Sam looked at the kid who sat there awkwardly, his hand sweaty in the older man’s grip.

“I-it’s fine, I can just leave. I don’t mind doing it myself,” Tubbo said meekly.

Sam shut that down immediately.

“Hell no, you’re just a kid and I’m not going to turn you away because of this idiot over there,” Sam nudged toward Eret with a friendly smile on his face.

Tubbo couldn’t help but return it as Eret yelled out an irritated “Hey!”

Sam began to ice his finger for him.

“How did this happen kid? You fell or something?” Sam asked, as he began cutting the buddy tape to strap the boy’s finger.

“That man over there attacked me in the middle of the street, sir,” Tubbo said calmly.

Sam’s eyes shot up to look at Tubbo before looking towards Eret. 

Eret looked shocked and taken aback at the boy. It was true but he just did not expect Tubbo to just out him like that.

Then, Tubbo began to laugh. It was a soft, sweet giggle that eventually developed in a loud, joyous melody. His body shook and he pointed to Eret. “You should have seen your face!”

Sam cracked a smile and shook his head at the young boy’s silliness. Ah children were really a gift to the world.

Eret, on the other hand, took a bit longer to smile. Tubbo had really got him. Eret thought he had the kid pegged as mild and docile but he just, he just played him.

Eret could not stop the grin from stretching across his face as he looked at the kid laughing his heart out. This was nice. Eret could not remember the last time he had enjoyed himself like this.

“Oh hush, Sam how much longer? I have to bounce,” Eret said as he checked his watch.

“Almost,” Sam started as he pressed the bandage on the boy’s finger. “Finished!”

Tubbo extracted back his hand and looked at the treatment, nodding as Sam lectured him on what to do and what not to do.

Then, Eret stood up and paid the man, despite Sam’s protests, and then the two of them left the little shop.

“Well kid, I got business to deal with now so…” Eret trailed off. In truth, he did not want to cut their time short. 

Tubbo was so refreshing to be around. It was easy for a monster like Eret to get addicted to that pureness that he had lost so long ago.

“Ah yes, I have to head back too. Thank you, Eret,” Tubbo said, giving the older man one last genuine smile before turning and leaving.

Eret stood there for a bit and watched him go. He sighed. It was stupid but Eret wished he could have gotten to spend time with the kid some more. 

Maybe he should get a pet of something. He was beginning to feel a little too lonely.

Eventually Eret did reach the target’s apartment. 

He climbed through a window from the fire escape and entered the extremely depressing flat. It was a small, dingy, and rundown place with only two beds and a couple of take-out boxes scattered across the place.

Eret approached the computer he spotted in the corner. This was it.

Eret examined the desk and picked up a photograph that was laid next to the keyboard.

It was a picture of a blond child and… Tubbo.

Oh no, this couldn’t be happening right now.

Why did the target have to be that innocent bean of a kid?

“What are you doing in my house?” Tubbo yelled as he entered his home, his key still in the doorknob.

Eret wasted no time in rushing towards the kid, holding him down and pressing a chloroform rag over his nose.

Tubbo screamed and struggled all the while until he eventually succumbed to the drug.

Eret sighed as he felt the boy slump against him.

Eret could not decide if it was himself or Tubbo that had the most shit luck in this moment.

As he held the kid and prepared to throw him at the feet of the Assonnata, he supposed it was Tubbo that was fucked the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts, ideas, suggestions in the comments below! I'll always respond :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a brand new chapter for you all to feast ur eyes on! I hope you all enjoy it!  
> and don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments! I love reading them :)
> 
> Also, I'm gonna try and plot this out soon because lord knows I need to because I keep sprinkling plot into this like I have a plan ahahaha
> 
> Go to the end notes if u wanna see me talk about coming out of anon and thanking y'all for the support etc. (plus a hint for the next update ;P )
> 
> Now enjoy!

Niki giggled in false sweetness as she listened to the very drunk man babble on about how hot she is and how happy he would make her if they were dating. 

“Oh yes Mr. Perez, I know Mr. Perez,” She laughed lightly as they walked along the narrow streets, away from the bar they had been previously been drinking at. “But I have to go now, my darling.”

It was true. She had got what she needed from the excessively rich and corrupted man. She had enough to ruin him and his company as well but for now, what was important, was that she had got the code her boss needed. 

Now it was time to ditch this sleazy bastard and report back to base. Surely by now, Ranboo would have another mission for her. The life of the Assonnata’s honey pot was a very taxing yet lucrative job that kept its deadly talons slinked into Niki’s being every second of the day.

She shouldn’t complain. It could have been much worse for a girl like her in L’manburg.

“Oh no baby, we didn’t get to have some real fun as yet,” the man drawled into her ear in a deep baritone. Before she knew it, the man had dragged her into a dark alleyway.

“Ah I can’t right now Mr. Perez, but you have my number so why don’t you just-” Niki said, wriggling away from the man’s grubby hands that touched her exposed skin wantonly. 

“Shhhhhh, it will be good for both of us,” The man cooed as he kissed her aggressively, his body pinning her against the wall. 

Niki could handle this sort of attention. She was used to it and had experienced much more vile things than just a forceful kiss, but whether it was because she hadn’t drunk her early morning chardonnay or maybe it was because her patience was already worn thin since her car had broken down, but Niki found herself biting down hard on the man’s plump lip.

He screamed and pulled away, allowing Niki to spit out the chunk of flesh in her mouth. 

She glared at him with spite and before she knew it, he had backhanded her so hard she had fallen to the filthy ground reeking of rat piss and trash.

“You fucking cunt! I will kill you!” The man roared and grabbed her.

The pain grounded Niki and she was getting ready to stab the man dead with her little dagger in her boot, but before she got the chance, a young voice echoed throughout the narrow alley.

“Let go of her right now! I’ve already called the cops and they’re on their way to bust your ass!” The young man yelled, angling his phone at them. 

“Leave right now or this recording is going to be over every single social media platform that ever existed. Don’t test me.”

The man scowled and glared at Niki before squeezing her one more time threateningly before turning tale and running away.

Niki spat at him. “Fucking coward,” Niki mumbled. All of them were. Absolute scum.

“Are you alright, miss?” A soft, gentle voice asked her, breaking Niki out of her hatred for men.

She looked up from the floor and found the young man- no, the boy- who had saved her, offering his hand to help him up.

She took it and stood up and fixed herself. “Yes, thank you Mr….?”

“Oh, I’m Tubbo! Nice to meet you!” The boy chirped at her, blushing at Niki’s intense stare.

Niki could not help herself. She simply stared at the young boy who had been foolish or brave enough to help her. Most guys in L’manburg would have joined in on the assault, not jump in to save her. That just was not how it worked in this city.

This boy, this Tubbo, was peculiar and too kind for his own good. How was he not corrupted as yet? He looked about seventeen. Niki decided that she liked the boy who stared up at her with wide, uncertain eyes and flushed cheeks from his timidness.

She laughed. A genuine one this time. “Thank you for saving me Tubbo. Not many young men such as yourself would have unfortunately.”

Tubbo’s smile fell and his eyes grew downcast miserably. “Yes, unfortunately I do know.”

Niki’s heart felt a pang of pain as she saw Tubbo’ sullen expression. It reminded her too much of the stray kittens she had taken to feeding at her apartment. “Well come on, Tubbo. It will not reflect well on you to be seen in this alleyway with a girl like me.”

Tubbo had followed her till they reached the streets, civilians walking by and paying the two no mind. “What do you mean “a girl like me?” 

Niki gave him a confused look. Surely, he could not be so naive. It was obvious what she did for a living by the way she was dressed. Before Niki could open her mouth, Tubbo had spoken quickly. “I mean, you’re just a normal girl no matter what you do for a living right?”

And Niki granted the doe-eyed, _oh so very_ naive kid, an indulgent, fond smile.

“Not many would think like you do, Tubbo.”

“Well, they should,” Tubbo huffed, staring at a stray dog that limped across the path. “Besides, no one in this city chooses how they want to live.”

Niki’s eyes flickered with pained memories as she hummed. “Truer words have never been spoken.”

Her phone beeped and she apologised to the kid before pulling it out.

It was a text from Ranboo alerting her of a new mission.

She sighed exhaustedly. The Assonnata grind never stopped.

She smiled apologetically to the young boy. “Well, I got to go now but here’s my card, call me if you ever need any help or if you wanna grab a shake or something.”

She winked at him. Tubbo took the card, skimmed it, and shoved it into his pocket.

“I probably won’t need any help, but if I’m ever in the mood for a dinner date, then maybe…?” Tubbo said, his eyebrows wiggling playfully.

Niki flicked his forehead. “OW!” Tubbo exclaimed, rubbing his forehead.

“When you’re old enough to drive, you’ll get that date,” Niki said over her shoulder as she strolled away from the pouting teenager.

“I wonder if that’s what it’s like to have a little brother?” Niki mumbled to herself, pondering. “Hmmm, it was nice.”

And it _was_ nice, meeting someone so genuinely good in such a hellishly corrupt place like L’manburg but that just made it even more disappointing and gut wrenching when Niki found herself staring at the young boy, bound, blindfolded, and gagged in a chair in one of the holding rooms at the main compound.

She sighed as Eret entered the room from the door behind her. “Why is there a kid here Eret?”

Eret stood next to her, looking at the still drugged lad, as his head lolled to the side of the chair restraining him.

“I thought you read the mission, Niki. Don’t tell me you’re growing sloppy now, are you?” Eret’s voice taking a teasingly lilt with the young woman.

But Niki was not in the mood for playful banter with Eret. Not when there was an honest and good kid strapped to a chair in front of her eyes. Poor thing was working up a cold sweat.

“I’m not in the mood right now, dunderhead. This kid does not deserve this,” Niki lamented as she realised what the boss was going to do to her saviour.

Eret sighed heavily and straightened his spine. “Orders are orders, Niki. You of all people should know that.”

Niki twisted to glare venomously up at Eret. “Don’t you dare throw that back at me, Eret.”

Eret, who had towered over the small frame of the girl, bowed his head, coincidingly. 

“Sorry Niki, but I don’t need you antagonizing me over this. I did not enjoy kidnapping this child, alright? But I sucked it up and did it anyway because that is what we do for the Assonnata.”

Niki scowled at him before turning to look at Tubbo once more. “You’re such a dick.”

“I know,” Eret said as he moves towards the sleeping child’s form and took him in his arms.

“Now be a dear and open that door for me, will you? It’s time to take him to the boss.”

* * *

“Ah there you are!” Techno exclaims in that monotone voice of his, but Eret had known him long enough to know that Techno was annoyed. Probably because his day out clubbing was ruined by two children. Honestly, Eret would laugh at the situation if he weren’t so worried about one of the teenagers in his arms right now.

Eret greeted his boss with a deep bow of his head and Philza acknowledged him smoothly with a wave of his hand. 

He sat on his chair, not bothering to get up as Techno walked towards Eret to take the boy into his custody.

Eret did not know what possessed him in that moment, but he pulled away from the second in command.

Techno’s eyebrow twitched in irritation and Eret could feel his murderous intent leaking.

“I’ll vouch for him. Leave him in my custody and I will keep him in line, boss,” Eret said, looking past Technoblade and making eye contact with Philza.

Philza hummed curiously, finally lifting himself off the chair and walking towards the trio. 

“Why would I do that?” Philza asked, nonchalantly as he brushed the hair out of the sleeping kid’s face. 

“I know you need him as leverage. You won’t harm him,” Eret replied. He had figured that out the moment he heard the order that the target must not be killed.

“You misunderstand me, Eret.” Eret did not like how Philza said his name. It sounded like both a challenge and a jeer. “Why do you want to look after a child? Feeling paternal, is that it?”

Eret shifted Tubbo in his arms, fixing his small head in the crook of his neck better.

“You owe me, remember?” Eret reminded him, his voice taking a tone that Eret would and should never take with the boss. What had compelled the assassin? He didn’t know but he was pushing all sorts of boundaries today.

Techno’s gaze hardened at his words and he moved closer but Philza held him back with one gentle hand against his son’s forearm.

He nods at Eret with an indecipherable look in his eyes. Was he pleased? Or was it mocking? Or was it both?

“Alright. He will be your ward, Eret. Treat him well,” Philza said pleasantly as he walked past Eret, only stopping next to him and flashing a dangerous smile at the younger man. “But if he escapes or gets into any trouble, it will be your head on the block.”

“I understand, sir,” Eret agreed, trying not to shiver under the gaze of the terrifying Philza Assonnata.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally decided to stop being a pussy and come of anon. 
> 
> I'm Mary and I'm a writer who loves reading, listening to music and watching anime! I cosplay sometimes too and I also love doing my nails.
> 
> Nice to meet you all! 
> 
> Honestly, I still can't wrap my head around the statistics of this fic. It's absolutely crazy that I have over 10000 hits (This is now my number one fic of all time, surpassing my first fic ASLID, an obikin fic) and over 1000 kudos. Like wtf? That's insane. Not to mention the amount of subscribers and bookmarks! I don't know if its cringey to say the number lolol I'm still relatively new to the fanfic writer gang so yeah.
> 
> I'm super glad to see all the support and that people are interested in my writing. I quite enjoy it and the feeling of being someone else's favourite fanfic writer is just mind boggling and amazing. (I can say this as I've been a fanfic reader since I was like 12, I know what it's like to stare at my phone grinning when your fave updates)
> 
> Anyway, yes, thank you all so, so much! I appreciate every single one of you whether you're an active reader or silent reader (although I must say I prefer having readers that talk to me, mainly cuz writing can be quite a lonely experience and sometimes I just want to gush with someone).
> 
> That being said! I have a tumblr account that has it's asks/messages/submissions box open  
> So if you wanna follow me there and ask questions or just talk, please hit me up ! :D I'd love having it be active lolol
> 
> so feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hmmmmm, oh yeah, I'm only in one discord server. The one with yesternight created and it's quite lovely there but I would like to join some more.
> 
> If anyone of y'all have invite links for discord servers about dreamnotfound (yes, I have been bitten by this bug and I wanna fangirl with someone) or the dreamsmp lore, I would really like to join them so send me them plz :3
> 
> Ummmm, well yes, that's about it, oh wait no , I have begun (Well trying) to finalize the plot. It's mainly me just pulling characters out of my ass and doing characterization for them, but yeah, I'm sure a plotline will evolve eventually. I believe I have the ending down for now and boy, oh boy, y'all are in for one hell of a ride. I can't say how long it will be as I do not know but I can promise you that it will be a fun journey!
> 
> so I think I'm done now...wait...oh yes disclaimers and stuff
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This fic is based off of characters and should not be intrepretted as the actors or the real people that play them.  
> I do not like writing fanfics about real people, I find it weird honestly but to each their own.  
> so yes, these are fictional characters and therefore will not be hurt by the content in this fic so if I get any immature hate form anyone about this, I will simply delete it!
> 
> Um what else should go here......um....... well read the tags, well this is common sense really. Remember to read the tags of fanfics before you read them. If you don't think you can handle the tags, then don't read the fic! Simple really.
> 
> This fic is centered around a Mafia setting and as such, will deal with violence and other terrible things that are related to the underground world of society.
> 
> And I think that is all for now! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy the fic! :D
> 
> PS. We go back to Tommy in the next chapter


End file.
